Cinq cent milles euros pour une association
by Malabar Princess
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Un fléau sur terre... Même les plus grands n'y échappent pas.


**Titre:** _Cinq cents milles euros pour une association..._

**Auteur:** Malabar Princess

**Support:** Tokio Hotel

Résumé: Un grand fléau sur terre... Même les plus grands n'y échappent pas. Même lorsqu'on est les Tokio Hotel.

**Note:** Je n'écris pas pour gagner de l'argent mais pour mon propre plaisir. Aussi, j'attends que mon travail ne soit pas recopier, ni entièrement ni partiellement, par respect. Merci.

**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

-« A la question « ça va ? », je réponds oui. Mais au fond, je sais que ça ne va pas. Même si je peux apprendre une bonne nouvelle à l'instant, je ne me sens pas entièrement enthousiaste. Tout au fond, y a cette sorte de lassitude, comme si tout était mort, comme si j'allais jamais retrouver cette sorte d'étincelle qu'est la vie qui brûlait au fond de moi pendant de longues années.

Mais tout ça, ça fait depuis longtemps. Enfin, longtemps, tout est relatif. Le temps défile d'une drôle de manière depuis. J'ai vu avec horreur mes envies rétrécir, pour finir par disparaître. Mais c'est normal, absolument normal…

Lorsqu'il est mort, j'ai tout perdu. Il a disparu, alors que je l'aimais. Oui, je l'aimais. A la folie. J'aurais pu mourir pour lui. J'aurai préféré mourir pour lui. Mais lorsqu'il a appris sa maladie, il m'a fait promettre de rester pour lui, au cas où…

Tom était tout pour moi. Il représentait la joie de vivre, c'était l'être le plus remplie de vie que j'ai jamais rencontré. On se connaissait jusqu'au bout, on s'aimait. Je ne ressens même plus la pudeur de dire tout haut ce qu'on a vécu. Pendant des années, on s'est caché, parce que la célébrité, les fans qui auraient été déçues, tout ça… Je compatissais avec elles, mais je ne le pouvais pas entièrement, car moi, je vivais ce que toutes ces autres rêvaient chaque soir dans leur lit.

Ca fait sept mois qu'il est parti. Sept mois que je survis. Mais j'ai tout perdu, tout, tout… Ma vie, c'était lui. On ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'autre. Mais j'ai fait cette horrible promesse, pour vivre pour lui… Mais je crois qu'il savait pas que lorsque sa vie s'éteindrait, ce serait également moi qui mourrait. Intérieurement tout du moins. Je suis vide maintenant, complètement vide. Y a plus rien en moi. Juste de la lassitude et beaucoup de douleur. Elle a eu le temps de s'atténuer quand même depuis sept mois, mais je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà ressenti cette impression de marcher au hasard, d'avoir le cerveau embrumé et qui masque tous les évènements qui se déroulent pourtant normalement devant vos yeux. Ou alors c'est quand j'essaie de me rappeler ce que j'ai fait dans la journée, rien n'est clair. A moins que je ne veuille pas faire l'effort de m'en rappeler… Je dirais les trois. Bof, en fait, je m'en fous complètement maintenant. Y a plus rien qui m'intéresse…

…

Savez-vous de quoi Tom est mort ? J'ai dis qu'il était malade, mais en fait, il était juste atteint. On ne dis pas mourir du sida n'est ce pas ? Ouais, il avait le sida. Pendant toutes ces années, il était contaminé, et on l'a appris plusieurs mois avant sa mort. En fait, il était porteur depuis tout petit, et la maladie s'est déclenchée y a environ un an et demi. On était déjà ensemble. On avait fait ensemble des examens, avec nos parents tout ça, juste visite de routine. Je vous raconte pas le choc qu'on a eu quand on a appris qu'il avait cette saloperie dans le corps. Je me suis senti trahi et sale, j'ai pas besoin de rappeler comment on l'attrape, ou en tout cas quelle est la première chose à quoi on pense quand on dit « sida ». Il était complètement détruit parce qu'il savait que je n'aurai plus confiance en lui, mais il m'a toujours répété qu'il ne m'avait jamais trompé, et que avec ses ex il s'était toujours protégé. J'ai décidé de le croire, bien ou mal, j'en avais aucune idée. C'est qu'après qu'on a appris qu'en fait c'était lié à une opération avec perfusion qu'il avait eu tout petit. Je l'avais jamais su, et je crois que lui aussi ça lui a fait un choc quand il l'a appris. C'était les toutes dernières poches contaminées, et il était mal tombé, c'est tout. Comme quoi, une simple connerie… Depuis, j'ai plus confiance en la médecine. Elle me l'a enlevé, comme elle a essayé de me le garder. Mais ces pourris – je parle des médecins -, ils ont même pas réussi à le laisser en vie.

Bon, en même temps, c'est pas entièrement leur faute. Lorsqu'il a commencé le traitement, il voulait y croire. Moi aussi je voulais y croire. Mais à cause de ces putains de gélules, pilules et autres médicaments qu'il devait prendre par centaines chaque jour, c'est devenu pire qu'au début. Il perdait l'appétit, était constamment fatigué, et il commençait à perdre petit à petit ses cheveux. Il commençait à devenir un zombie, il était devenu plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Je crois bien que c'est le fait de perdre ses cheveux qui lui a fait péter un câble. Il adorait ses dreads, il les portait depuis des années et des années, déjà enfant, et les voir tomber, se réveiller et voir sur son oreiller chaque matin ses cheveux, il ne pouvait plus supporter. Et puis, il se haïssait en cette personne incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans se fatiguer. C'était pas lui ça. Je l'ai toujours connu plein de vie, et entendre les médecins le menacer de le clouer dans un lit d'hôpital pour qu'il se repose était la pire chose qu'il ait jamais entendue. Alors, il a décidé de laisser tomber le traitement. Il a dit que s'il devait y passer, ce serait pas dans l'état de mort-vivant, et qu'il vivrait ce qu'il aurait à vivre. Je crois que l'idée de mourir lui faisait pas peur. Ce dont il avait peur, c'était de pas pouvoir profiter de tout ce dont il voulait profiter. Je peux vous assurer que moi, j'avais beaucoup plus peur que lui. Il se fichait de moi quand je lui rappelait la gravité de ce qu'il renfermait dans son corps. Il en rigolait, et j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi, mais non. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en fichait. Comme si c'était écrit.

Je voulais y croire, penser qu'il pouvait encore vivre de nombreuses années. Mais il me contredisait toujours, pour que je me fasse pas de fausses illusions. Et il avait raison…

Nos relations en ont aussi pris un coup, tout du moins au début. Tom refusait –à grande peine- de me toucher, parce qu'il ne voulait pas me contaminer. Je lui répétais que je préférais mourir plutôt que de ne plus pouvoir rien faire avec lui ou trouver quelqu'un d'autre, comme il me le disait tout le temps. Mais on était ensemble depuis toujours, et c'était soit avec lui, soit plus jamais. Alors, petit à petit, il reprenait confiance en lui. Il voulait à nouveau que l'on s'effleure, que l'on s'embrasse, et enfin que l'on fasse l'amour, comme avant. Je peux vous choquez en disant cela, mais je vous l'ai dit : je n'ai plus aucune pudeur. Je m'en fous de tout. Plus rien ne compte.

Le soir où pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il avait le sida – c'était des mois après ! – on l'a refait, j'ai dû lui donner confiance et le rassurer pendant longtemps, et nous avons convenu qu'on utiliserait des préservatifs. On n'en avait jamais pris. Et pourtant, moi, le test du sida avait été négatif. J'en ai voulu à la terre entière pour ça. Je l'aimais à en crever, et j'avais même pas le privilège de mourir avec lui. Et j'ai dû lui faire cette putain de promesse, celle de rester alors que lui il partait.

Mais au bout du compte, je supportais pas les préservatifs. C'est comme si on nous empêchait d'être libres. Alors je lui ai menti : on en mettait tous les deux, pour plus de protection, mais tandis que je l'avais convaincu d'arrêter d'en porter, l'assurant que moi j'en mettrais et qu'on ferait hyper gaffe, je l'ai trahi en quelque sorte : j'ai arrêté d'en mettre, et il le savait pas. Je l'ai fait aussi par amour : je voulais lui dire que même avec la maladie, ça empêcherait pas de nous aimer. Mais j'ai jamais réussi à lui dire.

Ca fait sept mois qu'il est mort. Il est tombé subitement. Plus assez de force pour se battre. C'est son corps qui lui disait ça, mais son esprit, lui, continuait à se rebeller contre cette saloperie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son corps avait décidé autrement. Pour une fois, il n'était plus plein de vie. C'était la première fois. Et la dernière… Il se haïssait d'être comme ça. Il voulait se battre, il voulait vivre ! Il me répétait constamment que c'était pour moi, et uniquement pour moi. Les autres, la célébrité, le groupe, il s'en foutait. Seuls comptaient lui et moi.

Je l'ai vu s'éteindre peu à peu. Il m'a aussi fait promettre de ne pas pleurer, parce que mon maquillage coulerait et que ça me ferait de grandes cernes. J'ai promis. J'ai jamais pleuré. Mais sept mois après, j'ai des cernes. Vous pouvez en juger. J'arrive pas à dormir. Enfin si, mais combien ? Une ou deux heures par nuit. J'étais toujours dans ses bras ou quand on était pas ensemble, je sais qu'il était jamais loin. Ca me suffisait. Je crois qu'on appelle ça l'insomnie non ? Enfin, on s'en fout. Je m'en fous. Plus d'importance.

Il m'avait toujours répété que quand il voudrait mourir, ce serait en pleine nuit, en dormant. Il voulait pas partir de manière démonstrative, genre malaise cardiaque en pleine pièce de théâtre. Eh oui, j'ai tout de même de la culture : on a étudié Molière au bahut, même s'il était français. Hélas, ça faisait un mois qu'il était enfermé dans cette horrible bulle protectrice. Lui qui ne supportait pas l'immobilité, le voilà qu'il était retenu prisonnier de ses draps. Une simple grippe, un truc tout à fait banal… Il l'avait chopé quand on avait fait l'amour dans la nature. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'on le fit. Il s'est chopé un virus, genre simple rhume, mais il n'a pas voulu se soigner. Il pensait encore que son corps pouvait combattre un truc aussi con, mais il avait oublié. J'ai vu son état s'aggraver petit à petit, et un jour, je l'ai vu s'effondrer en plein concert.

Un mois après, une crise. De je ne sais pas trop quoi ? Quand je suis arrivé vers sa chambre, il était entouré de médecins et d'infirmières. On m'a fait dégager. J'ai attendu plusieurs heures, pour finir par voir arriver un médecin.

Ca fait sept mois. Sept longs mois. Plus rien m'intéresse. On a essayé de me faire revivre, mais c'est impossible. Je l'aime toujours, et son image est toujours devant mes yeux. Celle d'un Tom riant, ou qui joue de la guitare. Pas celle-là, la dernière que j'ai vu de lui… Lorsqu'il était allongé dans le lit d'hôpital, secoué de spasmes, avec cet horrible bruit strident, ou allongé, les traits tirés et qu'il y avait plus aucun bruit, plus aucun ronflement de machines, ou encore une fois allongé, les traits reposés, avec une musique triste, dans ce tiroir qu'on appelle cercueil…

Ouais, sept mois…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-« Ca fait sept mois que votre frère est mort Bill. Il est temps de faire votre deuil je crois. C'est la première fois depuis le début de notre thérapie que vous exprimez ce que vous ressentez, et je crois que cela à une signification : c'est l'heure de revivre, l'heure de dire au revoir à Tom. Vous et votre frère étiez jumeaux, vous viviez ensemble depuis toujours, c'est normal que le deuil vous paraisse impossible. De plus, vous aviez des relations encore plus proches avec votre jumeau. Je dirais que même si je n'ai jamais été confronté à cela, cela ne me choque pas, parce que ainsi va la vie. Comme il était temps pour Tom de laisser sa place. Il vous a fait promettre de vivre, pas de survivre. Il est temps de renaître je crois, de vous reconstruire, même si je sais quelle douleur cela fait de perdre un être cher. Je l'ai connu aussi, mais voyez-vous, vous avez fait une promesse à votre frère. Tenez-la, pour sa mémoire. Renaissez.

…

…

Bien, je crois que la séance est finie. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, comme convenu… »

_Mais la semaine suivante, Bill n'était pas à l'heure au rendez-vous chez son psychologue. Celui-ci appela sur son numéro de portable, pensant qu'il était peut-être en répétition ou trop occupé avec sa célébrité. Il tomba immédiatement sur son répondeur, preuve que le téléphone était coupé. Il essaya sur le numéro de fixe. C'est madame Kaulitz qui répondit._

_Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il avait appris que son patient avait mis fin à ses jours cinq nuits auparavant. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, suite à une injection, dont la seringue fut retrouvée sur sa table de chevet. Il ne s'était pas réveillé, s'était éteint dans son sommeil, simplement…_

_La veille, il avait appris qu'il avait attrapé une grippe, une simple grippe…_

Fino

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ).


End file.
